


I Know I Stand In Line

by Fandom_Ridden



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Jack Bares all (emotionally), Songfic, is that the right Bares? Who knows!, omg, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Ridden/pseuds/Fandom_Ridden
Summary: Inspiration: The Song: Something Stupid ~ Frank SinatraSlight AU in that Frank Sinatra has released this song in time for Jack to ~~memorise it~~ play it on the piano after Phrynes birthday.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	I Know I Stand In Line

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want Phrynes reaction! I'll probably post it anyway either later tonight or tomorrow... but still! How will she react to this? Even i dont know right now!!!!

_“... Let’s misbehave~”_

"I must admit Jack, I’m pleasantly surprised you know how to play. If you don’t have easy access to a piano, you are most welcome to play here anytime.”

“Thank you, miss Fisher.” Jack said with a curious note of longing in his voice. He closed his eyes and swallowed, as the image of the baby grand he’d lost to Rosie in the divorce flashed through his mind.

“That is an offer I will find hard to refuse. I have been… Unable to play for a while.”

“Well then, stay! Play as long as you like Jack, for tonight, and then tomorrow we’ll come up with some arrangement that will allow you permanent access to this piano. I admit, I don’t recognise this melody however. Are there words that go with it?”

“There… Are, yes.” Phryne put her hand on his arm.

“Will you sing it for me? Only if you want to, of course.” Jack paused, did he want to sing this song? This song that seemed to be written for exactly the dance he and miss Fi- Phryne had been doing since the divorce was finalised. Was he brave enough to be able to pretend it was just a song?

His fingers answered for him. They reset without his leave, and after a bar or two, he started singing, softly to start, and then getting slightly louder, as his resolve kicked in. He’d started after all, he might as well finish and then leave, since he probably wouldn’t get another chance to see her, to tell her, after this.

_“I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go some place to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me  
  
Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying somethin' stupid like, "I love you" I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lies  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before  
  
I practice every day  
To find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait  
Until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you  
  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying somethin' stupid like, "I love you"  
  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying somethin' stupid like,  
"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"I love you"_  
  
I Love You, Phryne Fisher.”

He stated the last line with a sense of finality. He then swiveled and stood, leaving Phryne sitting staring at him, looking quite confounded. “Good evening, Miss Fisher.” He took his leave, but left his heart behind.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning note is a bit of a lie. I know the direction it will go but not how it will get there. 
> 
> also, there is nothing like having Google Translate read Frank Sinatra to you. I used it to Beta to make sure this wasnt absolutely terrible, and oh boi...


End file.
